The Powers that Be: Knightly Orders and Warrior Lodges
The Knightly Orders, Holy Templars and Warrior Lodges of Nerath and Beyond Dwarven Warrior Lodges The Grudge Bearers- Grim warriors well versed in the vendettas of their people, the Grudge Bearers study the ancient wrongs and dedicate themselves to righting them. The most widely traveled Warrior Lodge, with hammer and axe these avengers hunt down the enemies of the dwarves and strike their names from the Dammaz Kron. The Blackbloods- Greenskin hunters turned savage in their relentless hunt of the Dwarves’ ancestral enemy. Daubbed in woad mixed with orcish blood, they imitate the behavior of their enemies: the strongest dwarf commands the warriors, and leads his bloodthirsty brothers screaming into battle, matching Orcish ferocity with their own. The Thunderers- Templars of the Word of Thor, or Kord as he is more widely known, the Thunderers give praise to their god in the crucible of combat. Drawing warriors from every Dwarven hold and from many other races, these bombastic fighters come together for the pure thrill of battle. The more glorious the fight, the greater their offering to Thor! The Deep Wardens- Masters of the dark, winding ways of the Ungdrin, the subterranean highway of the Dwarves, the Deep Wardens are Nerath’s most formidable tunnel fighters. Outwitting their myriad enemies with traps, cave-ins and silent ambush, when these warriors stand shoulder-to-shoulder, only death can shift them. The Sky Wardens- The scouts and rangers of the Dwarven Everrealm, these Dwarves spend most of their lives ranging far away from home. They keep the trade routs of the Everrealm safe and hunt threats to Dwarven assets surface-side. Though besotted with odd customs such as keeping short-trimmed beards, donning Elven camouflage and using foreign weapons, nonetheless, Dwarves count themselves lucky to have the Sky Wardens’ protection. The Deathwatch- The honor-bound life of a dwarf is a difficult one, and some fail to uphold their obligations to the hold, undone by fate or overwhelmed by their many enemies. These dwarves strip themselves of their past deeds by shedding their name and becoming Deathwatch. These forlorn warriors march into battle clad in black iron armor, knowing only one purpose: to fight until a death in battle takes them, and cleanses them of their sins. The Silverbeards- Formerly knights sworn to Nerath during its height, this relatively new warrior lodge is considered an oddity by most dwarves. Greatly concerned with matters of pomp and ceremony, manners and courtesies, titles and oaths, the Everrealm nonetheless respects these Dwarves for their steadfast devotion to their lords and honor unbreakable as adamantine. Delivered into battle by griffon mounts, these odd warriors provide cavalry support usually unavailable to most Dwarven armies. The Wrathbringers- These Dwarves advance their wars clad not by steel but by faith. Invokers and priests devoted to Freya, Odin and Thor, they travel between the holy places of the Dwarves and smite the unholy enemies of their gods with wrath and flame. They keep a mighty tome which lists the many sins committed against their Gods and seek to right them all, one by one. The Dawnhammers- The first and longest-lived warrior lodge, the Dawnhammers founding dates back to the Dawn War. Dwarves who pledged their service to Odin in return for his blessing, the Dawnhammers swore to hunt down the giants who had enslaved and brutalized their race. They continue the fight to this day, armed with Odin’s might, hunting the menace of the Primordials down, even into the Elemental Chaos itself! The Firstborn- Arrogant warriors of regal lineage, the Firstborn recruit solely from the finest warriors in the Everrealms most auspicious households and bloodlines. Proud and pompous, the Firstborn speak much of their prowess and look down upon many of the other lodges. Still, trained by the finest warriors in the realm, they have proven their martial ability on many battlefields, which only serves to puff them up further. Knightly Orders The Knights Sunsworn- The templars of Pelor, housed in Zenitha, these Knights follow the tenants of the Sun God in their every action. Healers of the sick and shields of the poor, the Sunsworn spare no mercy for their enemies, and seek to destroy undead creatures with unmatched zeal. Demand the worship of Pelor above all other gods. The Knights Nocturne- The templars of the Raven Queen, the Knights Nocturne are a dour order indeed. Upon their swearing-in, they take a magical vow of silence that lasts until their death, when they utter a final word as a curse upon their killer. Agents of fate and death, the Knights Nocturne silently hunt the enemies of the Raven Queen, executing her will behind their dark, stony helms. The Knights of Io- Legends abound of these mystical knights, but scholars doubt they exist at all. Surely the many peasant tales must point to some truth: an order formed in ancient Arkhosia, of warriors sworn to serve the memory of a fallen god. Of shields emblazoned with a dragons head, one eye crimson, one platinum. Of warriors wielding magic and steel with equal strength, descending from their castle in the sky on the backs of young dragons, to punish the wicked, before ascending again… The Knights of the Silver Spur- Marshals of the wild lands on the western frontier, the Silver Spurs’ name is a byword for equestrian prowess and swift cavalry warfare. Most of its members are humble frontier boys, Halflings, and nomadic Elves, but their skills with bow and spear, ambush, and lightning charges have made them legend. Few recognize these knights as true chivalry, but the Silver Spurs simply spit and carry on. The Purple Dragon Knights- Knight protectors of Arcadia, Nerath knows no truer example of knighthood. Selfless defenders of the innocent, pure of heart, skilled in battle, noble in rule, they are the romantic vision of knighthood from a maiden’s dream. Beset on all sides by Arcadia’s many enemies, the Purple Dragons have plentiful opportunities to prove their valor, even as their reckless chivalry steadily diminishes their numbers. The Knights of the Clocktower- The templars of Erathis, these knights devote themselves to maintaining the order of civilization. Based in the Clocktower in Zenitha, these uncompromising men and women form a brotherhood as structured and regimented as the cogs and wheels of their fortress. Lawkeepers and justicars, they travel the lands and punish any who move against the dictates of their rightful lord, uncaring of the reason for rebellion. Duty and discipline before all! Knights Stormrider- Mounted on airship steeds, the Order of the Knights Stormrider recruits its members from Highgardian nobility and Eladrin warriors. The most disciplined airship fleets in the world, the knights keep the skies clear of hated Drow pirates and marauding dragons. When war comes to Nerath, kings will empty their coffers to enlist the services of these skyborn warriors. The Swains of Sehanine- The Swains began their life as a group of drunken swordsmen who swore their fealty to the Goddess of the Moon, one star-filled night in Solario. Their order held, despite its humble beginnings: throughout Nerath, maidens sigh to hear the tales told of the bravo-knights, cunning swordsmen who fight for the ideals of beauty, truth and freedom, always one step ahead of the lawman. The Knights Cruxia- The battered Order of Cruxus has survived the cold northlands for centuries, against all odds. Formed of highborn knights and lowborn peasant folk from the highlands of the Dragonspine, these knights fight dismounted, with shieldwall, pike, and crossbow. No open field of honor for these hard men: they bring their enemies into killing fields, and strike from ambush, survival the only qualifier for victory. The Knights Libram- The templars of Ioun, based in Zenitha, the Knights were first formed to protect the Loreseekers of the Zenith Imperium. Today, the knights and the lorekeepers are difficult to distinguish, as many of their number have masters the arts of the arcane and the sword. They quest into the forgotten ruins of the world, seeking more forgotten knowledge to bring into Ioun’s light. The Knights Valkyria- First formed by the legendary Selma Dragonheart after the fall of the Dominion, this all-female order of cavaliers put aside the needle to take up the lance. Dispersed throughout the Middle Kingdoms, they serve no king, fighting to protect the oft-downtrodden women of Nerath. Swearing oaths of celibacy, they wed their lance as a part of their initiation. Few ride who can best them in mounted combat. The Broken Blades- Formed after the fall of Nerath, the Broken Blades’ members come from the many orders decimated in the Bloodspear Wars. From all nations and lands they come to reclaim their honor and avenge their fallen brothers. Perhaps the day will come when a new Emperor of Nerath will arise, and these men will find their honor returned to them.